The invention relates to a rotor for an electric machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets on its surface.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The armature reaction in permanently excited synchronous machines adversely affects the saturation behavior of the electric machines, in particular: The armature reaction reduces the maximum output at a given maximum voltage, leads to an increased power requirement, and reduces the control dynamics. This leads to an increased demand for magnets with a high coercive field strength. To date, machines are constructed with comparatively thick magnets and comparatively large air gaps in order to keep the armature reaction low.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rotor for an electric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings.